Dragon Ball Z:Future Reversed
by MikeyAquaAngelo
Summary: In the future, after the defeat of 17, 18, and cell Trunks learns of the super dragon balls and wishes back all of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Hello everyone, this is NOT my first story, I have others I would love it if you read them, but about this story I assume you want to hear about! This is a what-if scenario(of course lmao) where Future Trunks learns of the super dragon balls before anyone else, finds them through his mom, Bulma. He then wishes to bring back Gohan(Majin buu etc all future battles havent happened yet besides of course Trunks did manage to beat 17,18 and cell.) ENJOY_**

 ** _SETTING: Destroyed future Earth_**

 ** _Trunks observing the carnage after finally defeating the androids._**

 ** _"Man, why did this have to happen! Why did Gohan have to go to fight by himself?" Trunks said outloud to himself._** ** _Bulma walks outside observing him talking to himself "Trunks, Gohan wouldn't want you to act like that, its not like he died in vain!" Trunks looked at her with a strange glare " He still died, and I can't use the dragon balls to bring him back without Piccolo!"_**

 ** _(In another random spot in the world)_**

 ** _Zeno: Beerus, didn't you know there are super dragon balls? Beerus replied with a happy thought "What are these super dragon balls you speak of my lordship?" as he said quickly "They are a giant set of dragon balls stretched out between the 6th and the 7th universe they have unlimited power and can grant any wish you may desire." "I'm feeling bored, take me to watch you destroy planets!" "Y.. yes sir" Beerus then replied as they sped off. They destroyed a few planets until they reached one Beerus' angel, Whis, called Earth. He explained there lived a earthling who made a radar to detect normal dragon balls and they decided to go make her build one for the super dragon balls or they'd destroy the planet. As they set down in front of Bulma and Trunks as they talked, they realized the world was already pretty much destroyed. "W.. w.. who are you?" "I am the God Of Destruction Beerus, this is my instructor Whis, the great priest, and the strongest of all beings King Zeno." "Hiiii" King Zeno said with a funny expression, "I have been told you made a radar long ago capable of finding dragon balls Bulma." "Ye Y yes sir.. I have but they are not useful as Piccolo the namekian who kept them around is dead!" "Oh.. well that isn't the reason, there are a stronger set we were going to order you to make a radar for or I would destroy this miserable planet but it looks like someone already did that!" Beerus said laughing. Trunks looked at Beerus with a glimmer of hope saying "L l l Lord Beerus, if my mom makes you one of these radars for it will the dragon balls be strong enough to grant a tiny wish of ours as well?" Lord Zeno said "um yes it would I think, but it depends on what wish you are trying to make!" Trunks then explained what happened, King Zeno said it would be possible to wish Gohan back also, and Bulma then began to work on it after Beerus said that he will be back in a week's time to collect the radar, and they would begin hunting for the super dragon balls._**

 ** _(Setting: Bulma's home)_**

 ** _Bulma hard at work looked at Trunks saying "Are we sure we can trust them?" Trunks then said "We don't have a choice I caught a glimpse of their power, i... it was so strong that I couldn't even understand it..." Bulma then looked at Trunks with a doomed expression "I... If we screw up its game over and we really cant do anything about it?" Trunks then with a sigh said "Yes.. I can only hope you manage to build the radar. "I am working hard on it, using technology I made the regular radar with, but I cant seem to make it work just yet I should have it soon though, get some rest Trunks you look exhausted!" Trunks then hugged Bulma, and went to sleep after trying for about an hour. Bulma continued to work on the radar making adjustments forming new parts out of scrap metal and more. She even learned new things while working on the radar to further her scientific advances. Throughout the night she stressed until about 5:00 am when she finally decided to also rest. Both Trunks and Bulma slept until 10:00 am. They Realized Beerus would be back Sunday, and Bulma immediately went back to work on the dragon radar after they ate breakfast and talked a little._**

 ** _"How is the radar going?" Trunks said aloud after walking in from training outside. "It is slowly getting better, since the super dragon balls are stretched out between universes 6 and 7 we cannot get them ourselves, I can only make the radar detect them if even that." "Well Just remember what will happen if you cant make it detect them" Trunks said sadly. " I am going to go grab a snack, if you need any help just yell." Trunks said as he walked off into the kitchen Bulma looked at him then looked back down at the in-progress radar and continued to work._**

 ** _Days past until it was finally Sunday, the day Lord Beerus returned for the radar! Bulma was putting finishing edits on the radar as Beerus landed on the under rebuilding planet Earth and headed into Bulma's home. "Well are you ready?" Beerus said as Bulma looked up with a different facial expression "I think its done the dragon balls do show up on the radar though there is no way my technology of spaceships can reach them!" "Don't worry about that I will go find them myself!" "Oh dear, this should be interesting" Whis popped off with his first line of the day. They sped off into outer space to find the dragon balls. Trunks began to train more to hopefully reach a new power level stronger than ever before to suprise Gohan when he is wished back!_**

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**

 ** _Sorry yes I know it was short, it will be longer as I present Beerus' hunt for the super dragon balls. Who knows? I might even throw a stop or two with Champa init. I should have chapter 2 out before the end of the week._**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I ofc do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z, apparently I have lost my touch and forget how to correctly upload chapters. Bare with me

Somewhere deep in space we see two powerful beings rushing through the space inside of universe 7. Those two beings are the God Of Destruction Beerus,and his mentor Whis. They are hunting the super dragon balls with a radar built by Trunks' mother Bulma. The radar took awhile to complete, but she made it work. "My lord, you must be getting hungry this is taking forever!"Beerus looked at Whis with a annoyed look "OF COURSE I AM HUNGRY!" Beerus shouts as he sends a blast to a nearby planet leaving nothing but a couple rocks. Whis tried to hold back a smile but failed and said "Oh dear, don't destroy the super dragon balls now!" Beerus looked at Whis trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"Ah the first one is nearby off to the North, lets speed up a little!" Beerus said impatiently as his aura burst and he flew off alongside Whis toward the first super dragon ball. "Here it is, wow this thing is huge, I could probably play a game with it!" Beerus said considering his options until Whis then said "No no Lord Beerus we mustn't do that now! We don't want you to accidentally destroy one of the orbs!" Beerus looked a bit annoyed and blew up a few planets before they finally set out for the second super dragon ball as Beerus kicked the first one gently along with ease. "What idiot made the dragon balls so far apart!" Beerus raged obviously from impatience. Beerus kept destroying different planets until he was tired of doing it, until he took a long glance at the radar noticing not all seven super dragon balls are in the seventh universe as the other four are in the sixth. He was enraged knowing he would have to deal with his twin brother the god of destruction of the sixth universe, Lord Champa.

"Oh this is not going to be good, if he finds out he will use the dragon balls to wish for unlimited cookies!" Beerus stated obviously enraged. They had found the second and third of the balls while they discussed entering universe six quietly as possible. They gathered the balls they currently had by their home and set out for universe six. It could mean trouble if Champa found out about all of it, How would they maneuver through the universe? Will anyone who sees Beerus snitch? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z (authors note: Just kidding lets go take a trip to earth and leave Beerus and Whis to it shall we? )

Back on planet Earth, Bulma made Trunks a robot fighting companion to fight with that immitated his exact power and never let up until the bot is told to stop. So Trunks decided to train with it everyday to hopefully reach a new level. Face to face him and the bot were, Trunks immediately raised his power level and became engulfed in a golden aura familiar to the one he obtained after Gohan had died that night against the androids. He had gone super saiyan to fight the bot, so far his most powerful form put to the test against his mother's best fighting technology for him.

As the battle begun, Trunks quickly learned the bot never ran out of energy like the androids, Bulma added that ability to simulate Trunks was fighting androids to help increase his power as he could think of the androids killing Gohan and all the innocent people. It seemed the anger was the key to the power of the saiyans. (author's note we aren't going into a actual fight scene yet, I want to hold your suspense fools xD) Trunks actually managed to destroy the bot eventually unlocking a deeper golden form, it came along with a different hairstyle and even a much stronger power level. He was impressed he had reached it by himself. He now had a suprise for Gohan when he returned.

Bulma began on making more of them, making them even stronger while programming in some of Trunks' known moves so they know when to move so he has to become a quick thinker. Trunks continued to grow more powerful, yet it seemed he couldn't get any higher. All in training Trunks eventually realized if the super dragon balls are so powerful as King Zeno had said, he'd simply bring back everyone. Trunks would now actually get to see Goku and the others again. Trunks vowed he wouldn't let the world fall into the chaos it had earlier ever again. ( Yea I listened guys we will roll with it!)  
-

End Of Chapter 2

Ladies and gents that was chapter 2, in chapter 3 we will go in depth of Beerus and Whis sneaking around in universe 6 where they DO meet Champa in the next chapter. Sparks will fly my friends. Sparks will fly. Now you know I gotta do this.. sorry..

Will Trunks get stronger? Will Beerus and Whis avoid Champa? (if they do idk my own story fk ) Will Bulma want to date me? ( :( JK LOOL ) Will Gohan b slap Trunks for taking so long? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF DRAGON BALL Z!

lmao


End file.
